The invention relates to a method and to an apparatus for the deployment of a duct within a mass of powder-like material, such as cereal grains.
The present invention in particular permits the creation of an access to the interior of a mass of powder-like material situated, for example, in a geological formation, a ship's hold, a silo, or any other storage unit.
By creating such access it is possible to carry out observations, take samples, or perform a desired treatment.
This is particularly important in the case of grains, so as to be able to inspect them and/or to protect them effectively and lastingly, particularly against parasites.